1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to home control systems capable of tracking the series of actions preformed by a particular behavior of the inhabitants of a house in order to take an anticipatory action or trigger an alarm signal when abnormal behavior occurs.
2. Description of the Invention
In general, home automation systems are based on limited event detection, either purely reactive (i.e., switching on the light when motion is detected), or preprogrammed (i.e., heating comes on at 7 a.m. on a regular basis). These systems do not learn by example what are the sequences of actions that the user “normally” performs regularly, such as coming home at a certain time, switching on the light in the stairs, going upstairs to change clothes, or opening the refrigerator for a drink. As a result, the conventional home control systems cannot take any anticipatory action to assist the user in carrying out daily activities, nor can they warn the user or any other person when some of their routine actions are not performed. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a home control system that is capable of providing an automatic detection of abnormal behaviors or events to anticipate a next action and trigger an alarm signal.